The Game's Daughter and The Lunatic Fringe
by missihart23
Summary: What happens when the eldest daughter of Triple H meets Dean Ambrose? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing recognized. I wish I did but I don't. Enjoy**

She took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror. She never pictured that she would be doing this, especially with the guy. She couldn't help but grin though, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She looked as she heard a knock, quickly grabbing her robe.

"Who is it", she called, biting her lip.

"Just me", the man replied. "Your dad just got here. You ready?"

"Yeah. Bring him up."

"Will do."

The woman quickly put the robe on, making sure none of her attire was revealed. She looked as her dad was let in, after calling her okay. She gave him a slight smile, seeing how he looked in his suit.

"Hi, Dad."

"What's going on, baby bird? Shawn wouldn't tell me a thing."

"That was my doing. Um, you know how I'm getting married soon?"

"Yeah."

"Feel like giving me away today?"

He looked at her quickly, the girl biting her lip. He couldn't help but remember her as a baby, a quick movie of her life going through his head. He was brought out of it by her gently grabbing his hands.

She quietly asked, "please Daddy? Please give me away."

He looked into her blue eyes, seeing her look. He sighed and nodded, making her grin.

"Okay, baby bird. I'd love to."

She hugged him tightly, feeling him return it.

"Thank you, Dad."

"No need. Finish getting ready. I'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too, baby bird."

He left her alone and she took a deep breath, peeking outside to see her soon-to-be husband waiting, his smile evident. She smiled, sending him a text.

He looked as he got it, reading, 'See you soon, my favorite street dog.'

She smiled at his response. 'Your street dog can't wait, sweetness. See you soon.'

Piper Rose Levesque relaxed, sending a text to her best friend to bring her stepmom in, needing their help. She looked at herself in the mirror, remembering her life up to that moment.

 **Well, what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. They really do mean a lot. On with the story.**

Piper Rose Levesque was born on April 1, 1989, Paul adoring her. When she turned 2, her mother took her and disappeared, Paul unable to find her. His parents were also upset, having adored the little girls as well. Around 4 years later, her mother gave her up, her newest boyfriend not wanting her around. When Paul was contacted, he was stunned, quickly going to get his baby girl. At the Child Services office, he saw her. She still had his light blonde hair, and he could see other features of his as well. He quickly got custody, knowing his parents would gladly help out. He was soon allowed to see her, carefully kneeling by her. Piper looked as he did so, her blue eyes full of tears. He gave her a warm smile and waved, making her crack a smile.

"Hi", he greeted.

"Hi", she replied, clutching her stuffed animal penguin tightly.

"My name is Paul. Do you remember me?"

"No."

"I thought so. I'm your dad, kiddo."

"You my daddy?"

He nodded, smiling at her grin. "Yep. And if you want, you can come home with me."

"No give me up?"

"I promise."

She nodded and hugged him tightly, Paul returning it easily. He chuckled at her muffled request.

"Don't call me kiddo."

"What would you like for me to call you then?"

"Dunno. Just not that."

He thought, thinking back to his old nickname for her. "What about baby bird?"

She thought about it, Paul getting amused by her serious face. She soon nodded, her smile evident.

"Okay. I like baby bird."

"Okay then. Shall we get going, my little baby bird?"

She nodded eagerly, Paul picking her up with a smile.

"Home", she questioned, head on his shoulder.

"Yep. I'm taking you home with me."

"Good."

He agreed, kissing her head lightly. She quietly asked, "promise not to leave me?"

"I promise, my baby bird. I will always be here."

He smiled slightly as she relaxed, hearing her fall asleep. He murmured, "love you, baby bird."


End file.
